creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
La Poupée - Die Puppe
"Papa, ich will eine Puppe!" Victoria war ein sehr herrisches kleines Mädchen. Ihre Eltern waren reich und sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass man ihr etwas verwehrte, das sie haben wollte. "Aber Schatz, du hast doch schon so viele..." "Na und? Die sind alle schon alt! Ich will noch eine! Eine schöne, ganz neue!" Und wie immer gab Monsieur Blanchard der Laune seiner Tochter nach. Er besuchte ein Geschäft, in dem bereits seit Generationen Puppen hergestellt wurden, und kaufte die schönste und teuerste Puppe, die es gab. Als er dies seiner Tochter erzählte, examinierte diese die Puppe genauestens, bevor sie sie annahm. Eine Zeit lang spielte Victoria mit ihrer Puppe. Sie trank mit ihr und ihren anderen Spielsachen zusammen Tee, sie zog ihr Haarbänder an... Die Puppe fühlte sich wie im siebten Himmel, so liebevoll wurde sie umsorgt. Doch Victoria wurde sie irgendwann leid und wollte ein neues Spielzeug. Ihr Vater erfüllte ihren Wunsch sofort und so vergaß sie die Puppe auf dem Boden einer Schublade. Sie blieb monatelang in dieser dunklen Schublade, die niemand jemals öffnete, vergessen, verlassen. Bis Monsieur Blanchard eines Tages entschied, alle Spielzeuge, die Victoria nicht mehr wollte, weiterzuverkaufen. So wurde die Puppe endlich aus ihrer Schublade geholt und fand sich in einer Kiste voller zu verkaufender Spielsachen wieder. Zahlreiche Kinder pressten sich vor den Stand von Monsieur Blanchard. Er zeigte ihnen mehrere Spielsachen, alle in sehr gutem Zustand und kaum benutzt. Eine Frau entdeckte die Puppe und betrachtete sie. Sie sah, dass sie weder kaputt noch abgenutzt und sehr schön war. Also kaufte sie sie Monsieur Blanchard zu einem guten Preis ab. Als sie zu Hause war, legte sie die Puppe in eine Schachtel und verpackte sie. Die Puppe fragte sich, warum man sie schon wieder in eine dunkle Schachtel sperrte. Sie blieb dort einige Tage. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, mein Schatz!" "Für mich? Kann ich es aufmachen?" "Natürlich!" "Oh! Eine Puppe! Wie schön sie ist... Danke, Mama!" Und so wurde Sarah die neue Besitzerin der Puppe. Sie war ganz anders als Victoria. Sie wollte nicht aus einer Laune heraus ständig neue Spielsachen und behandelt alles was sie besaß mit Sorgfalt. Die Puppe war froh, endlich wieder von einem Kind geliebt zu werden. Lange Zeit spielte Sarah mit ihr. Die Puppe hatte ständig Angst wieder verlassen zu werden, aber Sarah kümmerte sich weiter um sie, schlief weiter mit ihr neben sich ein... Sie vernachlässigte keines ihrer Spielzeuge. Die Puppe freute sich, endlich ein zu Hause gefunden zu haben. Eines Tages entschied Sarahs Familie, dass sie umziehen würden. "Pack deine Sachen für den Transport in Kartons und kleb sie mit Tesa zu. Wenn du Spielzeuge hast, die du nicht mehr willst, kannst du sie mir geben." Die Puppe bekam Angst, dass sie weggegeben werden würde, aber das tat Sarah nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie war das einzige Spielzeug, das Sarah auf dem Weg zum neuen Haus bei sich behielt. Die Puppe war überglücklich Sarahs Liebling zu sein. Während der Fahrt schlief Sarah mit der Puppe im Arm ein und ließ sie wegrutschen. Als ihre Mutter die Tür öffnete, um ihre schlafende Tochter zu wecken, sah sie nicht, dass die Puppe auf den Boden gefallen war. So blieb diese im Umzugswagen zurück. Als Sarah den Verlust ihrer Puppe bemerkte, weinte sie um sie. Aber das würde diese niemals wissen. Als einer der Umzugshelfer sie entdeckte, warf er sie einfach aus dem Fenster seines Fahrzeuges. So fand die Puppe sich am Straßenrand wieder, bespritzt vom Schlamm, den die vorbeifahrenden Autos hochschleuderten. Die Trauer überwältigte sie. Sie würde Sarah niemals wiederfinden. Sie würde sich nie wieder um sie kümmern. Auf dieser Straße würde es mit ihr zu Ende gehen, beschmutzt vom Schlamm, vom Regen, von den Menschen, die im Vorbeigehen auf sie treten würden. Ein Mann ging die Straße, auf der sie lag, entlang und bemerkte sie. Er bückte sich, um sie aufzuheben. Die Puppe war schmutzig, ein bisschen plattgedrückt, aber noch in gutem Zustand. Wenn man sie reinigen und etwas stopfen würde, wäre sie ein schönes Spielzeug. Und das tat der Mann. Seine Frau war tot und ihm war nichts geblieben außer seiner Tochter: Anna. Er war sehr arm und hatte nicht die finanziellen Mittel ihr Spielsachen zu kaufen. Trotzdem beklagte Anna sich niemals verlangte nie etwas. Als er ihr die reparierte Puppe gab, weinte Anna vor Freude und warf sich ihrem Vater in die Arme. Dies war ihr erstes und einziges Spielzeug. Die Puppe erlebte die schönste Zeit ihres Lebens. Anna hatte weder ein Service, um ein Teepkränzchen mit ihr und ihren anderen Spielsachen zu halten, noch Haarbänder um sie zu schmücken, aber sie behandelte sie mit unendlicher Sorgfalt. Sie kuschelte mit ihr, hielt sie fest im Arm, wenn sie schlief, nahm sie mit sich wohin sie auch ging... Niemals war der Puppe mehr Liebe entgegengebracht worden. Eines Tages wurde Anna schwerkrank. Ihr Vater tat alles, was er konnte um sie zu pflegen, aber hatte nicht die Mittel ihr Medikamente zu kaufen und so starb das kleine Mädchen. Vollkommen in Rage warf er die Puppe weg, die bis gerade noch in den Armen seiner Tochter mit auf ihrem Totenbett gelegen hatte. Er konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden sie zu behalten, sie erinnerte ihn zu sehr an seine Tochter. So wurde die Puppe ein weiteres Mal zurückgelassen. Aber dieses Mal würde niemand mehr sie bekommen. Sie würde nicht noch einem kleinen Mädchen geschenkt werden. Sie endete auf einer Mülldeponie. Dort blieb sie für eine lange Zeit. Zerfressen von Trauer und Hass. Sie konnte nur an eines denken: Rache. Sie würde sich an dieser Pest von Victoria rächen, die sie wie Abfall behandelt, die sie im Stich gelassen hatte. Sie erhob sich und begann zu laufen. ... "Das Abendessen ist bereit, Madame Blanchard." "Hervorragend, gehen Sie Victoria suchen." Die Bedienstete nahm den Aufzug und klopfte schließlich an die Tür des kleinen Mädchens. "Mademoiselle? Das Abendessen ist angerichtet." Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, klopfte sie noch einmal. Da als Antwort nur Stille folgte, öffnete sie die Tür und stieß einen schrecklichen Schrei aus. Alamiert von dem Schrei, eilten Monsieur und Madame Blanchard herbei. Als sie das Zimmer betraten, fanden sie ihre Tochter offensichtlich tot auf dem Boden ihres Zimmers liegend vor, ein Ausdruck des Schreckens im Gesicht. Aber das Schlimmste waren all die Spielsachen, die auf eine erschreckende Art zu lächeln schienen, wobei sie Reihen aus Zähnen zeigten, die sie zuvor nicht hatten. Und Blut. Überall im Zimmer. ... Die Puppe hatte ihre Rache genommen. Doch sie wollte nicht wieder auf ihre Mülldeponie zurückkehren. Anna war tot, wo könnte sie hingehen? Sie dachte an Sarah. Das kleine Mädchen hatte sie nicht verlassen... Sie hatte sie nur verloren. Es war die Schuld dieses Umzugshelfers, dass sie getrennt worden waren. Wenn sie zurückgehen würde, wäre Sarah sicher froh, sie zu sehen... Ja so musste es sein. Sie waren die allerbesten Freunde gewesen, das war auf jeden Fall eine gute Idee... Die Puppe lief weiter. Und schließlich hatte sie das neue Haus von Sarah erreicht. Es waren bereits mehrere Jahre vergangen, aber Sarah würde sich ganz bestimmt freuen, sie wiederzusehen. Ja, alles würde gut werden... Sie kletterte durch das Fenster des Mädchens. Dieses schlief. Die Puppe lief auf ihr Bett zu und rüttelte sie sanft. Sarah öffnete die Augen und schreckte zurück. Wer bist du?" "Ich bin es! Deine Puppe! Die du in dem Umzugswagen verloren hast. Ich bin zurückgekommen... Ich hab dich wiedergefunden!" Sarah wurde blass. "Das stimmt nicht! Meine Puppe war schön! Das bist du nicht! Du bist ein Monster!" Die Worte ihrer früheren Besitzerin verletzten die Puppe zutiefst. Sie merkte nicht wie sehr sie sich verändert hatte. Sie sah überhaupt nicht mehr aus wie die Puppe, die Sarah gekannt hatte und war nun eine ziemlich furchterregende Erscheinung... ''Wie schade für sie... Sahras Eltern wurden von den Schreien ihrer Tochter geweckt. Sie liefen in ihr Zimmer und fanden sie zusammengekauert in einer Ecke ihres Zimmers, wie sie mit einem Ausdruck des Schreckens im Gesicht vor und zurück wippte. Das Fenster war öffen und ein eisiger Wind bewegte die Vorhänge auf unheimliche Weise. Sarah konnte niemals erzählen was in dieser Nacht passiert war. ... "Papa! Papa! Was für ein Pokémon ist das?" "Das ist ein Banette, mein Schatz." "Ooooh! Kannst du es fangen? Bitte! Ich will dieses Pokémon!" Pokedex-Eintrag: Banette, das Geist-Pokémon. Es war einmal eine Puppe, die von Trauer und Groll zerfressen ist, seit sie weggeworfen wurde. Eine verfluchte Energie hat es zum Leben erweckt und in ein Pokémon verwandelt. Es ist nun auf der Suche nach seiner früheren Besitzerin. Und der Spaß hat gerade erst begonnen Kategorie:Pokepasta Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Lang